Angel Plus Vampire 2
by Rosarioangel
Summary: The second chapter. This is the where Ike gets involved with the main story
1. Chapter 1

Angel + Succubus

Well, someone wanted to know how I met Moka and Tskune in more detail...*sighs* fine. I was walking to the school when Moka crashed into Tskune with her bike, ouch! I helped him up with Moka, and I then started talking to them. Oddly, we ended up with Miss Nekonome together, she's certainly a weird teacher, but...I'd be lying if I said she didn't make me laugh (and scratching my face).

Well, over the next few days, Moka kicked some bully's ass (I was sick that day) and confessed to Tskune she was a vampire.

A week later, Tskune started hanging around with another girl, named Kurmuru (A succubus). Well, she then approached me, and asked me to look in to her eyes, and...Like an idiot, I did. I had no control of myself and for some reason I started flirting with her. She tried to kiss Tskune and Me, but Moka arrived and saved us. Me and Moka fought Kurmuru, and beat her. Then I and the Inner Moka went to finish her off, but Tskune stopped us. We soon befriended Kurmuru after that.

What a day that was readers, well, it gets more chaotic next time when we meet Yukari Sendo, the witch. Stay tuned readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Rosario Vampire apart from my OC Ike. More Angel + Vampire coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel plus Vampire

After being sick again (I'm convinced it was the tacos...) I got to meet Yukari Sendo and Gin (He's also teaching me how to spy on girls without getting caught...hey, I'm an angel, but I never said I was a goody two shoes). What happens in this chapter slowly changed my relationship with Tskune, for the worst.

It all began one day in class. I was sitting in front of an empty seat; apparently whoever sat there never came to school. Hey Tskune, got a spare pencil? I asked. He replied yes, and then gave me one. Then a girl walked into class and sat behind me...and let me say this... my nose almost burst out in blood. She was beautiful beyond belief, lovely purple hair coming down to her back, gorgeous blue eyes with seemingly no pupils...for me; it was love at first sight. Miss Nekonome introduced her as Mizore Shirayuki. After class, Moka, Kumuru and Yukari began planning a party for the newspaper club (all of us were members). Kumuru and Yukari went to get the supplies, me and Moka waited for Tskune. After 7 minutes, Mizore walked in, and as I wondered why she came in, she started strangling Moka. As I watched, too shocked to move, Mizore attempted to kill Moka. Kumuru saved Moka after hitting Mizore with a frying pan. As it turned out, it was only an ice doll that Mizore sent to kill Moka.

The 3 of us flew to where Tskune was, and I saw Mizore sort of flirting with him. I was...disgusted to be honest...but helped the others stop her. Tskune then did something which, to this day, I still can't bear to tell...he basically broke Mizore's heart. When he did that...and saw Mizore a while later...I started feeling...hatred. I tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Kotsubo Sensei (P.E Teacher) then came out of nowhere and tried to rape Mizore, but she froze him, then I blasted him with Heaven energy (it's more painful than it sounds).

After Tskune, Moka and Kumuru saved Mizore from falling off a cliff, she became friends with us.

Me on the other hand...I slowly wanted to kill Tskune...but that comes next chapter. After this, I took a 2 month break from school. When I came back, I met Ruby, another witch. And, over the next few days...I began planning on how to kill Tskune, so that Mizore would be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario +Angel

Final Chapter

And this is where things got really bad. The public safety commission wanted to prove that Tskune was human. So surprisingly, they turned to me. I saw this is my chance to get rid of him, I also knew the others would never talk to me again (or beat the crap out of me) but to me, it was worth it. I told him everything. The leader of the PSC was surprised I said anything, but thanked me and told me I could leave, so I did.

So the PSC came into our classroom and took Tskune away, and thanked me again...This gave me away. After that Kurumu, Yukari, Inner Moka, Ruby and Mizore attempted to save Tskune. They ended up fighting the leader of the PSC himself, who turned out to be a demon fox. I fought alongside him, so as to keep them reviving Tskune. Kurumu and Mizore fought me, Yukari and Ruby fought the leader. At first I wasn't having any problems with Kurumu, but I couldn't bring myself to hit Mizore. That cost me big time, she froze my wings, and then beat the hell out of me, then froze my entire body. Next thing I see is Inner Moka's foot hitting my frozen body.

After all of that, I ended up here, in this jail cell.

Marissa: wow...

Barrett: ...

Ike: so...yeah...That's my story.

Marissa: I think we should leave now huh? This cell's driving me nuts...plus there are rats!

Ike: Yeah...I think we should go to Youkai again...3rd time's the charm right?

Marissa: yay! I've always wanted to go to that school!

Barrett:...

Ike: then lets break out of here...

So...Ike was in jail this whole time telling 2 of his friends who shared his cell his reason he was there the whole time? What a twist huh? Well, this set up spinoff series! Yay! See you there folks!


End file.
